1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to service provider searching, and more particular to searching for new service providers and providing statistics on service providers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are numerous service providers that provide services such as brick work, carpentry, plumbing, painting, lawn cutting, sprinkler installation/maintenance, snow removal, heating ventilation air conditioning (HVAC) system installation/maintenance, etc. The skill level, cost, and quality of these service providers may vary considerably.
When an operator of a business needs a certain job to be performed, the operator performs a search of the internet. In order to perform such a search, the operator needs to choose specific search terms. However, if can be difficult to determine which search terms are most likely to yield the needed service provider. Further, if a business has multiple operators, time is wasted if each operator were to perform the exact same search. For example, if two operators of the business are both looking for carpenters, time is wasted if they both use the same search terms.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient mechanism to search for service providers.